


October 13th, 2016 - Writing Prompt

by LCampbellFE



Series: Writing Prompts (The Write Stuff) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, The Taconic Writers, The Write Stuff, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCampbellFE/pseuds/LCampbellFE
Summary: I have a writing prompt book called "The Write Stuff" and I wanted to post the ones that I've finished here. I also post them on my twitter (@LCampbellFE)
Series: Writing Prompts (The Write Stuff) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157246





	October 13th, 2016 - Writing Prompt

**Great stories often begin with the arrival of a stranger. Have the stranger make a grand entrance, and then take it from there.**

The double French doors swung open, crashing loudly as they hit the hall. Behind the closed doors was a woman of about 36 years and she was dressed in a beautiful black, floor-length gown. Well, it was supposed to be floor-length but the woman was so tall that the dress came to her mid-calf, making it look rather... ridiculous. The awful yellow and lime green high heel shoes she wore were so bright as she stood at the top of the staircase; even brighter as she walked down the steps. She took 3 steps then suddenly slipped on the fourth and came crashing down to the very bottom where the other partygoers waited. 


End file.
